19 años después
by Mery Weasley
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la noche antes al comienzo del primer curso de Rose y Albus? Nervios, hermanos molestando, bromas pesadas, padres preocupados...Todas las familias tienen sus peculiaridades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de la gran mente de J.k Rowling.**

 **Bueno, este año se cumplen los 19 años que habían pasado desde la Batalla de Howgarts y el epílogo, por lo que he escrito estos pequeños momentos para celebrarlo. Todos leímos lo que ocurría en la estación el día en el que Rose y Albus empezaban su aventura en el colegio. Pero me puse a pensar que sería divertido crear algo que ocurriera la noche de antes. Seguramente que a muchos nos haya pasado de pequeños y hayamos vivido esos nervios previos al comienzo de un curso nuevo, la emoción de volver a ver a los amigos; o empezar en algún colegio nuevo y no conocer a nadie.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! ¡Qué comience un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! =)**

 **¡Besotes a todos!**

* * *

 **.I.**

 _31 de agosto de 2017. Familia Weasley-Granger_

—Buenas noches, Rosie.

—Hasta mañana, mamá.

Hermione salió de la habitación de su hija con el semblante un tanto triste. Al día siguiente, su hija mayor cogería el Expreso de Hogwarts, dando comienzo a su educación mágica. Esto significaba que ya no la verían todos los días y que debería esperar a Navidad para volver a ver a su pequeña.

Tras echar un vistazo al cuarto en el que dormía su hijo pequeño, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó, encontró a Ron sentado en la cama, sujetando una taza humeante.

—Ten, te he preparado un poco de chocolate caliente. Sé que es lo que más te anima cuando estás así.

Hermione cogió la taza y se sentó al lado de su marido. Después de tantos años juntos, el pelirrojo volvía a demostrarle que estaba allí para ella.

—Herms, cariño, sé que vas a echar de menos a Rosie. Todos vamos a hacerlo. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ella va a estar bien, ¿o es que has olvidado tus años allí?

Hermione sonrió nostálgica al pensar en sus años como estudiante. Allí había conocido a sus mejores amigos. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron, quien le abrazó con fuerza.

—Nuestros hijos se hacen mayores —dijo Ron, intentando convencerse a sí mismo también—. Seamos positivos. Al año que viene, cuando Hugo vaya a Hogwarts también, tendremos más tiempo para nosotros. Podríamos cogernos unas vacaciones… Hace 11 años que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos, sin que nos interrumpan de alguna manera… ¿Qué te parece volver a Australia? Ya sabes, para recordar esos días después de encontrar a tus padres… no sé si me entiendes…

—¡No seas bobo, Ronald! —Hermione sonreía ante los comentarios del pelirrojo—. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Será mejor que nos acostemos ya, mañana hay que estar pronto en la estación.

…

Rose no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. En unas horas estaría cogiendo el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. Había estado esperando ese momento desde el día que, sin tocarla, había hecho pedazos la escoba de Hugo tras una de sus peleas.

¿En qué casa le pondría el Sombrero? ¿Estaría en la misma casa que su primo Albus? ¿Y si entraba en Slytherin? Su padre les había dicho a Hugo y a ella que les desheredaría si entraban en la casa de las serpientes. Su madre y su abuela Molly les habían jurado que se trababa de una broma tonta de su padre, pero Rosie seguía preocupada por ello. ¿Tendría amigos? No es que no tuviese ninguno en el colegio muggle al que había ido hasta ese año pero, al tratarse de un colegio nuevo, donde todo el mundo hacía magia… De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

—¡Mamá, te he dicho que no pasa nada! ¡Por Merlín, si en Navidad nos vamos a ver!

Sin embargo, al fijarse mejor en la persona que acababa de entrar en su habitación, Rose se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de su madre, sino de su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel mocoso en su cuarto? ¿Y por qué estaba midiendo su escritorio?

—¡Hugo! ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? —Rose había encendido la luz, sobresaltando a su hermano—. Es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

—¿Crees que si quito tu escritorio tendré espacio suficiente para poner un terrario nuevo para mi lagarto?

—¿Qué? ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡HUGO ESTÁ EN MI HABITACIÓN HACIENDO COSAS RARAS!

Ante los gritos de su hija, Ron y Hermione no tardaron en llegar hasta su habitación. Aunque sus hijos se llevaban bien, siempre acababan discutiendo por tonterías. Algo que según Ginny, habían heredado de sus padres.

—Hugo, ¿puedes explicarnos qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hermione miraba a su hijo con severidad.

—Como Rose se marcha mañana a Hogwarts, podré quedarme con su habitación. Estaba midiendo el espacio que tendré para el nuevo terrario de mi lagarto.

—Hugo, tu hermana va a seguir viviendo aquí, no puedes quedarte con su habitación, ¿lo entiendes? —Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de algo que había dicho su hijo—. Además, ¿qué es eso de un nuevo terrario?

—Papá me dijo que…

—Eh, esto, campeón es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación y te duermas —Ron se había puesto rojo e intentaba sacar a su hijo rápidamente, evitando mirar a los ojos a una enfadada Hermione—. Está mal que quieras hacerte con la habitación de tu hermana…

—¡Ronald! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

—¿Me dejáis dormir todos? —Rose seguía en su cama, esperando a que su familia, que parecía tener uno de esos momentos de locura que vivían a menudo—. Mamá, mañana tendremos que levantarnos pronto. Necesito dormir, por favor. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Buenas noches, Rosie! ¡Ronald, explícame que es eso de un terrario nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

**.II.**

 _31 de agosto de 2017. Familia Potter_

Vivir en Grimmauld Place se había convertido en una locura para Harry y Ginny desde que sus hijos habían aprendido a andar. Cada uno de sus hijos había elegido una planta distinta para su habitación, por lo que siempre estaban de arriba abajo intentando lidiar en las distintas peleas que se llevaban a cabo durante el día.

Aquella noche no era diferente y el comienzo del curso tenía a Albus en un estado de nervios mayor al que había sufrido los días anteriores. James no era de mucha ayuda, ya que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a su hermano.

—Al, ¿ya tienes todo listo? —James entró en la habitación de su hermano—. No olvides tu escoba, si no, no podrás entrar en el equipo.

—Pero, papá me dijo que no hacía falta en primero. ¿Tú crees que debo llevarla? —James asintió divertido—. ¡Voy a por ella!

Albus salió corriendo hacia la alacena, donde se encontraban las escobas. El último día que había montado había estado lloviendo y, por unas cosas o por otras, después olvidó limpiarla. Unos minutos después, el niño volvía a su habitación con su escoba al hombro, ajeno al rastro de barro que había ido dejando por toda la casa.

—Oye, antes de que se me olvide —James se dirigía a la puerta, sabiendo que en breve aparecería su madre siguiendo aquel rastro—. Coge todos tus ahorros, en el equipo de Slytherin hay que pagar si quieres jugar…

—Pero… ¿Por qué voy a estar en Slytherin? Tú vas a Gryffindor, como mamá y papá…

Sin embargo, James no se encontraba ya allí para responder a su hermano. En su lugar había aparecido su madre, que le miraba seriamente.

—Albus, deja la escoba en su sitio, límpiala y después recoge todo este barro que hay por las escaleras. Los de primero no pueden jugar al Quidditch, ya te lo dijo tu padre —Ginny se dio la vuelta, pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, vio cómo Albus cogía una pequeña bolsa en la que debían estar sus ahorros—. Deja eso también. No tienes que pagar a nadie y aun no sabes en que casa vas a estar. Cariño, no pasa nada que entres en Slytherin o en cualquier otra casa, tu padre y yo vamos a estar igual de orgullosos de ti. ¿Entendido?

Albus asintió y se puso a recoger el desorden que había creado por culpa de su hermano.

…

—Papá, ¿es verdad que si me porto mal o me castigan, me llevarán a una habitación donde vive un perro gigante de tres cabezas? —Albus había aparecido en el dormitorio de sus padres preocupado—. ¿En el bosque prohibido hay monstruos? James dice que los fantasmas de Hogwarts se llevan a algunos niños de primero a una torre y que les dejan allí hasta que se convierten en fantasmas también.

—¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

Ginny salió de su habitación dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosa a su hijo mayor. La pequeña de los Weasley se había convertido en una mujer con un carácter muy parecido al de su madre.

Harry miró a su hijo, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y le observaba con preocupación.

—Albus, no pasa nada. No hagas caso a tu hermano, solo dice tonterías para asustarte. Además, dudo que siga Fluffy en el castillo —Harry se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué habría sido de aquel perro gigante? —. Estoy seguro de que Hagrid le llevó a un sitio más espacioso a vivir… No, no vive en el bosque, te lo prometo —se adelantó a la posible pregunta de su hijo—. Y por último, los fantasmas no raptan niños ni nada por el estilo. Ya verás cómo son todos muy simpáticos con los alumnos. Ahora, ves a dormir y no pienses más en eso. Ya verás cómo Hogwarts es un gran lugar.

—Está bien… Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Albus.

Harry se quedó solo hasta que, minutos después, Ginny volvió a la habitación. Venía enfadada y su rostro había adquirido el tono característico de todos los Weasley cabreados.

—¡No sé de dónde saca James esas historias! ¡Es clavado a Fred y George de pequeños!

—Tranquila, son niños. Ya se les pasará esta etapa de bromas —Harry nunca había tenido hermanos y su primo no contaba como compañía tampoco, por lo que no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría aquel comportamiento que estaba pasando su hijo mayor—. Albus estará bien en Hogwarts, ya lo verás.

Ginny se metió en la cama de nuevo, deseando que Harry tuviese razón. Albus siempre había creído todo lo que su hermano le contaba, por muy disparatado que sonase, y tenerles a los dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante todo el curso, no era algo que tranquilizase a la pelirroja.


End file.
